bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Camp Out
The Camp Out is the second half of the second episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob welcomes Larry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, and Ichabeezer to what he calls his "first annual S'more-a-thon", and that he brought enough to go around, as he brings out a box of the ingredients needed to make the s'mores, telling the others to "share the sticks and dig in". However, as soon as Bob says this, the others jump him to get the s'mores, throwing the box aside as Bob asks where the s'more stuff is. Because of this, the others help themselves to the s'mores, not leaving any for Bob, much to Bob's frustration as he yells out, "My smo-o-o-ores!" A year has soon passed since that traumatic event, as Bob wakes up at 4:00 in the morning, preparing to go on a campout all by himself, but before Bob can even go out the door, Larry also comes into the living room, asking why they're waking up so early. Bob tells him that he's going on his annual campout, which Larry is excited to hear because of S'more-a-thon, saying that he'll pack, but Bob tells him that he's camping alone and that Larry was gonna play pirates with Bacon Bill and for him to get back to sleep. Larry is confused about this, before Bob tells him that he has to get going so that he can reserve the best spot at the campground. After Bob has left, Larry asks, "Who eats s'mores alone?" Bob drives along the edge of the lake in his car then gets out, admiring the peace, quiet, and tranquility, before he gets the campsite all set up, also bringing out the box of s'more ingredients. After the campsite is set up, Bob goes to get some firewood, admiring all of nature's wonders along the way, but when he returns to the campsite with the firewood, he is suddenly greeted unexpectedly by Larry who is wearing an eyepatch and says, "Yarr, Tomatey!" scaring Bob before he asks Larry what he's doing at the campsite, telling him that he had a pirate day set up with Bacon Bill at the house, before Bacon Bill also comes up behind him, which scares him. Bob is frustrated, asking what happened to the plan, Larry answering that the plan was great until Bob said the word "camping" and that all he could think about was s'mores, asking Bob if he brought s'mores. Bacon Bill brings out the box of s'more ingredients that Bob brought, but Bob takes it back from him, reiterating that he's camping alone this year, which Larry asks Bob if he means all-by-your-lonesome alone, which Bob confirms, answering that people camp alone all the time. Larry doesn't think that they do, especially with s'mores, because s'mores are a sharing food, then asks Bob what the verse is he quotes when he wants Larry to share his pizza. Bob tells him that it's Hebrews 13:16, but before he can argue again, Larry tells him that that's the verse, "God is pleased when we share with others." Bob once again tells him and Bacon Bill that he's camping alone so that there's no one to share with, saying, "Just me, myself and s'mores". Bob starts to take his campsite elsewhere, just as Larry tells him, "I guess you'd better tell Madame Blueberry and Petunia", which Bob is confused about, before becoming surprised when he also sees Madame Blueberry and Petunia at the campsite as well, asking them what they're doing in his spot, the two females answering that they're camping. Bob asks them to do it somewhere else, but Madame Blueberry tells him, "Why would we do that? Who camps alone?", which Petunia agrees with, asking Bob if he wants to share s'mores later. This only frustrates Bob even more before he leaves once again, retreating into the bushes. Bob finds another spot that is seemingly vacated, admitting that it may not be as good a spot, but becomes surprised when he sees Ichabeezer arriving at the spot in his gold-plated monster truck, thinking that it's the perfect spot for bird-watching, as he and Rooney also invade on Bob's campsite. Bob tells Ichabeezer that he's in his spot, which surprises Ichabeezer, before he resumes looking through his binoculars, before Bob notices Rooney in the s'mores as he tries to take the box from Rooney. Bob angrily leaves to find another camping spot, when Larry and Bacon Bill come up to him with Larry saying, "Aye, me Tomatey!" while Bacon Bill invites him to join them on a treasure hunt. Bob looks at the map, but says that the map doesn't make any sense, asking him where in the backyard the treasure is definitely not. Larry answers that it's "that way", which Bob decides is the spot for him to go camping, where no one can get to his s'mores. After Bob has left, Larry and Bacon Bill look at the map again, Bacon Bill quipping that the treasure is "actually over there", as Larry acknowledges his mistake and says "let's go", before Bacon Bill says, "Aye, follow that map at every turn!" Larry and Bacon Bill soon go to look for the treasure, but after they've left, two Radishes dressed as pirates come out from the bushes, as one of them asks the other if he heard that, which the other Radish agrees with, saying that "Captain Tato will be pleased", before they leave. Bob still continues taking his campsite with him, when he meets up with Larry and Bacon Bill again, which Bob is frustrated about, saying, "I thought the map didn't lead over here." Bacon Bill then tells him that it's not even a real map and that he was just pretending to follow it for fun. This causes Bob to run off crying in frustration, before setting up camp behind some rocks, certain that no one will find him. Bob suddenly gets roped by Ichabeezer, who apologizes, saying that he thought he was an elk. Bob is even more frustrated, before he gets chased by Rooney, but he quickly climbs up onto a nearby rock where Rooney can't reach him. However, Larry and Bacon Bill find him again, as Bacon Bill greets him with "Hey there! Yo ho, homey!" This time, Bob has finally had enough, thus he yells out, "I just want to camp alone!" After night has come, Bob finds another spot to camp, looking around to see if anyone is around, becoming satisfied that there's no one around, so that he can finally have the s'mores to himself. Bob has gotten the campfire ready as he prepares to have second annual S'more-a-thon, with just him as the guest of honor. Motato follows after his Radish pirates, telling them to "show me to this tomato with abundant s'mores you told me of". The first Radish then directs Motato towards the bushes, where Bob is still camping by himself, as Motato and his Radishes hide in the bushes, noting that Bob is camping all by himself while he has all the s'mores to himself, but Motato says, "Not for long". Bob is about to eat the first s'more when Motato and the Radishes jump out from the bushes while yelling, which surprises Bob, when he sees the Radishes running out at him, while Motato tells the Radishes to get him the s'mores. Bob runs as fast as he can to try and escape the Radishes, telling them that they'll never get his s'mores. The Radishes still chase after Bob, but Bob throws a suitcase and his camp chair at the Radishes to slow them down, but he bumps into Motato, which causes the box of s'more ingredients to get thrown in the air until getting caught by Motato, claiming that all the s'mores are for him, but when the Radishes say that they're for them too, Motato refutes this, saying that they're for just him. After Motato and the Radishes have left, Bob yells out in frustration, "No! My s'mo-o-o-ores!" The next morning, Larry, Bacon Bill, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, and Ichabeezer are enjoying the morning, while Ichabeezer looks through his binoculars again, looking over to see Bob, who is rather disoriented, which the others are surprised to see. The others come up to Bob, asking him what happened, as Bob tells them that it was pirates, which confuses Larry, before Bob explains that pirates came and took his s'mores, lamenting that his whole trip is ruined, just like last year, saying that he didn't get any s'mores and that now he won't again, sobbing about it. Madame Blueberry tells Bob that he invited everyone, while Bob adds that everyone ate his s'mores, leaving him with nothing, Larry realizing that that's why Bob wanted to camp and eat s'mores all alone. Bob says that he promised himself he'd never share his s'mores again, while the others realize that they were to blame for Bob not getting any s'mores the previous year, while Bob says that he should have shared, saying that he tried to camp and eat s'mores all alone, asking who does that and that it was miserable. Larry then says that it's not right that the pirates just ran off with all the s'mores, while Bacon Bill says, "Poor s'mores". Ichabeezer says that they should get the s'mores back, looking through his binoculars to see Motato and the Radishes with the s'mores, saying that "there are only three of them. There's seven of us." Bacon Bill asks if they'll fight them, while Bob asks the others if they would really face pirates for him, Ichabeezer answering that he'd do it for s'mores anyway. Bob then comes up with an idea on how to get the s'mores back, saying that first, they need eyepatches, which Madame Blueberry has, while Bob asks Bacon Bill for his map, which Bacon Bill obliges to, tossing the map to Bob, who then tells the others to listen to his plan. A ways off, Motato is watching the Radishes try to get the fire started, while asking how much longer until the s'more-cooking fire is prepared, the Radishes answering not long and that they almost got it. However, they suddenly hear Bob say, "You call them s'mores?", which angers Motato as he asks, "Who dares insult my s'mores?!" Bob, Larry, Bacon Bill, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, and Ichabeezer then show up dressed as pirates, as Bob introduces himself as Captain Mato, and his merry band of camping pirates. Motato quips that he knows every pirate there is and that he's never seen any of them before, Bob answering, "That's because we come from a land far from here, the Isle of S'moria." One of the Radishes is confused about this, before Bob confirms his claim, as he and the others start singing about the wonders of the Isle of S'moria, where pirates from across the sea could come and eat all the s'mores that they ever wanted. After the song ends, Motato decides that they must go to the Isle of S'moria, the first Radish asking him how they get there. Bob answers that "The way to the Isle of S'moria is a secret known by s'mortals few", but this only angers Motato even more, telling Bob that he will tell him. Petunia tells Bob, "Don't tell him, Captain Tom. It's wouldn't be s'moral," while Madame Blueberry agrees that "They are not very good s'moritans". Now even more angrier, Motato tells the group to tell him or else he'll roast them all like marshmallows. The second Radish notices that Bacon Bill hoards the path to s'mores, before he jumps Bacon Bill to take the map from him. After Motato and the Radishes have acquired the map, Motato is satisfied that they have found the way to the Isle of S'moria, while Bob says, "Oh, no! Not our map!" Motato tells the Radishes to set sail and that "The Isle of S'moria awaits us in all its s'morey glory!" After Motato and the Radishes have left after falling for the ruse, Larry congratulates Bob, telling him that he never knew that he was so good at playing pirates. Bob tells Larry that they all did it, thanking the others for helping him get his s'mores back, then asks Larry what the verse was he always quotes when he wants Larry to share pizza with him, Larry answering, "When we share, it pleases God." Bob then tells Larry that there's plenty of s'mores to go around, before asking the others, "Who wants to join me for the second annual S'more-a-thon?" Ichabeezer agrees with Bob, as does Bacon Bill, before everyone all leaves to enjoy and share s'mores together. Characters *Bob *Larry *Bacon Bill *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry *Ichabeezer *Motato Fun Facts Trivia *This is the second episode to talk about Hebrews 13:16. The first time was in Lyle the Kindly Viking. *This is Captain LarryBeard's second appearance Goofs * When Bob is showing everyone his s'mores and they jump him to get them, Jimmy's voice can be heard, though he and Jerry do not appear in this episode. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes where Bob cries